zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Light Arrow
"Light Bow" redirects here. For the ''Spirit Tracks item, see Bow of Light.'' are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are Arrows enchanted with the power of light, similar to Ice and Fire Arrows. Light Arrows often play a similar role to Silver Arrows, as both are used against Ganondorf or his alternate form, Ganon. Light Arrows however are used to stun him in preparation for an attack with the Master Sword, whereas Silver Arrows are used as a finishing blow after he is stunned with a sword strike. Light Arrows are often associated with Princess Zelda, who occasionally wields them in battle. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Princess Zelda gives Link Light Arrows in the Temple of Time after he has awakened all of the Six Sages and obtained the Six Medallions. They are the weapon needed to destroy the Six Evil Barriers Inside Ganon's Castle and defeat Ganondorf himself. If Link defeats a regular enemy with a Light Arrow, it drops a purple Rupee, and if used on the Skull Kid, found in the Lost Woods, it will drop a gold Rupee. Light Arrows can also be used to stun Ganon during the final battle. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Light Arrows are found in Stone Tower Temple after defeating the Garo Master. They have the same primary use as the ones from Ocarina of Time; however, they cost four points of magic to use rather than the two they cost in Ocarina of Time. Also like in Ocarina of Time, some enemies such as Bubbles, Like Likes, and Poes drop purple Rupees when defeated by a Light Arrow. In Stone Tower Temple, Light Arrows serve the purpose of inverting the temple if a Red Emblem is struck by one. Additionally, firing one at a Sun Block or Sun Switch will cause it to be disappear or activate respectively, in the same manner as redirecting Sunlight onto them with the Mirror Shield. They are effective in the final battle against Majora's Mask, Majora's Incarnation, and Majora's Wrath. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Light Arrows are drastically more powerful than their predecessors. Link obtains them in Ganon's Tower after defeating Phantom Ganon. They are also used by Princess Zelda to aid Link in the final battle against Ganondorf. Anything that is hit by a Light Arrow, except for bosses, is instantly killed, transforming into light and disappearing, even if the arrow does not hit a weak spot. Light Arrows also pierce through any defenses the opponent might have, including Darknut shields and armor. It is also possible to hit two or more opponents with one arrow. Light Arrows are used to defeat Phantom Ganon once and for all, making him disappear with one shot. They are also the only weapon that can damage Puppet Ganon. During the final battle with Ganondorf, Zelda will fire Light Arrows at Ganondorf to stun him so that Link can attack. Ganondorf will eventually evade the arrows, forcing Zelda to fire them at Link so that he can reflect one into Ganondorf with the Mirror Shield. It is possible for Zelda to accidentally shoot Link if Ganondorf jumps out of the way or if Link fails to reflect an arrow with his Mirror Shield; if this happens, Link is electrocuted and suffers one Heart of damage. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures In the final battle against Ganon the four Links must hold of Ganon while Zelda gathers her power into a ball of light. Once the light is gathered the Links must shoot the ball of light with an arrow in order to stun Ganon long enough for the Seven Maidens to seal him within the Four Sword. If the Links do not have a Bow then Princess Zelda will present him with one before forming the ball of light. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Light Arrows are optional, and can be obtained through a Kinstone fusion. Link must first fuse Kinstones with Stranger, who lives in a yellow house in western Hyrule Town, before going to obtain the Wind Element. This fusion causes a portal to open in South Hyrule Field. The newly-opened portal will transport Link to the tower where the Wind Tribe lives, in which Link will meet Gregal, who is plagued by a ghost. If Link uses his Gust Jar to suck in the ghost, color will return to Gregal's face, and he will be healed. He will then ask Link's name and thank him. Upon returning at any point after through the Cloud Tops entrance, Gregal will give Link the Light Arrows. These arrows are strong enough to destroy most enemies in one shot. If Link does not suck up the ghost before entering the tower through the front door, it becomes impossible to obtain the Light Arrows, as Gregal is gone, presumably dead. Interestingly, it seems that the bow itself is referred to as the 'Light Arrow' on the selection screen. If this was a mistake or if the developers meant for the bow to be called this is unknown. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess During the final battle with Ganondorf, Princess Zelda calls upon the Light Spirits to grant her the Light Arrows and the Light Bow. She uses the Light Bow to stun Ganondorf while on horseback, leaving him vulnerable to Link's sword attacks. Zelda can only shoot Ganondorf while Link is L-targeting him (Z-targeting in the Wii version). The Light Arrows are never actually acquired as an item that Link can use in-game. Light Bow Zelda acquires the Light Bow with the Light Arrows. Though never given a true name in game, it appears only after the four Light Spirits give Zelda the Light Arrows, indicating that they gave it to her as well. Unlike the Hero's Bow, the bow has a golden coloration and appears to produce an aura of light. It is unknown whether or not this "Gift from the Gods" was imbued with any magical properties, though it is possible that it was required for the Light Arrows to be used. Due to the fact that Zelda is not wearing a quiver that holds Light Arrows during the battle with Ganondorf, the Light Bow may actually generate and fire the arrows. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Light Arrows are made using the power of the Bow of Light. Like in The Minish Cap, they are created by briefly charging a normal arrow. Light Arrows have the ability to expel Malladus from Zelda's body, and are also used by Zelda to stun Malladus during the final battle. Against normal enemies, they deal increased damage, often enough to kill them in a single hit, and gain the ability to pierce through multiple foes in a straight line. They also stun Phantoms so that Zelda's spirit can enter and control the Phantom. Light Arrows also activate large Eye Switches. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Light Arrows appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as Princess Zelda and Sheik's Final Smash. It is a very powerful attack that launches a Light Arrow across the screen, usually killing any enemies in its path. They both use the Light Bow to fire the arrow. See also *Bomb Arrow *Fire Arrow *Ice Arrow *Silver Arrow es:Arco de Luz Category:Arrows Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items